Conmutatio Mens
by KiraXproject
Summary: Está seguro de que tanto John como Sherlock se protegerán mutuamente por que se aman y él, como el guardián que siempre ha sido, se dedicará a observar desde lejos y procurará mantener la felicidad de ambos intacta. Este Fanfiction participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. AU.


**Este Fanfiction participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked**

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible me pertenece, todo es obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

Beta: Alley Michaelis y Eliza Tenshi.

.o.

Cuando ve el techo del cuarto de Sherlock no se sorprende mucho en realidad, ha puesto cámaras el tiempo suficiente como para conocer completamente el "hogar" de su pequeño hermano, por lo que sabe perfectamente que se encuentra en el 221B de Baker Street, lo que sí le causa una pequeña sorpresa es despertarse en su cama, ya que siendo Sherlock, seguramente lo hubiera dejado en el mismo lugar donde perdió el conocimiento sólo para molestarlo.

Un suspiro abandona sus labios al saber todo el trabajo que le espera en la oficina, pues definitivamente la causa de su pérdida de conocimiento fue alguna droga muy seguramente suministrada en el té que aceptó por parte de uno de los ministros. Mentes pequeñas que al verse opacadas reaccionan de forma agresiva, aunque él cometió un error al dejar pasar el hecho de la inesperada cortesía, error que definitivamente no volvería a suceder.

Se levanta de un solo movimiento, lo que provoca unas irremediables nauseas que le obligan a quedarse quieto, y se mantiene con los ojos cerrados hasta que pasan y le dejan un sabor amargo en la boca. Ha vivido el tiempo suficiente como para decir que conoce a la perfección su cuerpo, es por eso que puede asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que las manos y piernas que ve definitivamente no son las suyas. Es en ese momento en el que se plantea seriamente el saber qué sucedió el día anterior y si debe o no ahorcar a su pequeño hermano. Quizá una restricción de casos o de los parches de nicotina sea suficiente.

Los pasos del Dr. Watson se escuchan al bajar la escalera y seguir a la sala de estar, seguramente buscando a su hermano, en el cuerpo del cual de alguna forma retorcida se encuentra encerrada su mente. El teléfono celular vibra sobre la mesita de noche.

_"¿Debería decir buenos días? Debo admitir que es bastante útil esto de sistema de vigilancia, literalmente te enteras de todo. –SH"_

_"Deja que Anthea se encargue de todos los asuntos, repórtate enfermo y deja de jugar, Sherlock. –MH"_

_"El gobierno no puede enfermarse, querido Mycroft. –SH"_

Otro suspiro abandona sus pulmones, no puede hacer nada si se encuentra en esa situación, para su alivio siempre tiene prevista una medida de emergencia, sin perder más tiempo marca un número de celular exclusivo de su conocimiento, que legalmente no existe y no está intervenido por el gobierno, al primer timbre responden.

–Anthea, quiero que investigues el avance del proyecto Conmutatio Mens en Baskerville, conoces el objetivo general y al parecer se logró…necesito saber qué se perdió y la forma de solucionarlo, llámame cuando tengas la información. Por favor, que mi hermano no haga absolutamente _nada_ que pueda interferir en mis planes, cancela todas las reuniones de hoy y mantenle vigilado, esta situación debe resolverse hoy mismo – Un monótono "sí, señor" suena del otro lado de la línea y cuelga sin más.

.

Después de tomar una ducha bastante incomoda, en la que por fortuna no se encontró con el Dr. Watson y después de ponerse lo primero del armario porque, aunque su hermano tiene un buen gusto para la ropa, nada puede ser mejor que un traje de tres piezas hecho a la medida, se dirige a la cocina mientras de forma un poco ilógica suplica que el inseparable compañero de piso de su hermano hubiese tenido que hacer cualquier otra cosa lejos de aquí, pero una vez más, las cosas no parecían estar a su favor. Sintió su corazón latir descontrolado cuando los ojos azules del doctor se posaron en él, si Sherlock quería jugar, él podría aprovechar esa oportunidad única que estaba seguro no volvería a repetirse.

–Buenos días, Sherlock – Un vistazo al doctor le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber en segundos: turno nocturno en la clínica, la tensión en el rostro y hombros causada seguramente por una mala noche, profundas ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos: cansado pero aun así lo suficientemente preocupado por su hermano para mantenerse en pie y sonreírle. Un pinchazo irracional de celos le inundó el pecho por un par de segundos antes de volver a controlarse.

–Buenos días, John.

–¿Hay un nuevo caso? Déjame ir por mi abrigo y mi arma, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar si voy contigo… – Una pequeña sonrisa estuvo a punto de aparecer en su rostro pero está consciente de que su hermano no suele ser amable con nadie, ni siquiera con el que suele ser su sombra en cualquier situación, por lo que se contiene de mostrar cualquier cosa que no sea indiferencia.

–No hay nada, Lestrade no ha contactado conmigo – Se sienta frente al microscopio de su hermano, dando un vistazo a la libreta de apuntes, otro suspiro muere a media garganta al ver el tipo de experimentos infantiles de su hermano, podría aprovechar toda esa inteligencia trabajando para el MI6, pero prefiere seguir con estos juegos de niños con tal de llevarle la contraria y hacerle enojar.

–…Bueno, iré a dormir un poco… – De manera disimulada le observó agacharse y asomar la cabeza al refrigerador.

– Enserio Sherlock, aún sigo preguntándome, ¿Qué demonios le haces a la leche, que desaparece como si nada? Justo ayer compré más y hoy ya no hay nada –Se queda callado porque incluso él no sabe para qué querría Sherlock ocupar todo un envase de leche en menos de un día –…Bien, como sea, si necesitas algo avísame, por cierto, tu hermano me llamó esta mañana –

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? – Normalmente es muy bueno fingiendo lo que no es, pero realmente subestimó al buen Doctor, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Sherlock tuvo que haber aprendido algo para no volverse loco y la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Jo…el _Doctor Watson_ le dicen que ha fracasado terriblemente al tratar de sonar desinteresado.

–No dijo nada realmente, en cuanto contesté me colgó el teléfono, me pregunto si habrá sido importante – De forma distraída, John desliza sus dedos sobre sus labios, e inconscientemente él sigue el movimiento con sus ojos aunque al parecer el otro no se da cuenta. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Normalmente no te interesa que él se comunique conmigo…en realidad no te interesa cuando se comunica, deberías ser un poco más amable con él, sólo está preocupado por ti – En realidad no puedo evitar alzar una ceja de forma interrogante, pues incluso para él es sorprendente ver que al parecer su presencia siempre constante no es una molestia para el doctor.

Se puede decir que en este momento no es en realidad él y aunque sea la mente lo que gobierna al cuerpo no puede evitar levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a John hasta quedar a sólo un par de centímetros de su cara observándolo fijamente, tratando de memorizar detalladamente cómo luce su rostro desde tan cerca, fueron tantos años los que soportó estar lejos, conformándose con mirarle a través de un monitor, que simplemente no puede contenerse. Pero de cualquier modo termina desviando su rostro hasta recargar su frente en el hombro del otro hombre, porque prefiere ahorrarse el sufrimiento, pues aunque el buen doctor y él se conocieron hace mucho tiempo, sólo para él significó algo importante la presencia de John en su vida, porque sólo él recuerda todo lo que vivieron juntos, y porque John en realidad está enamorado de Sherlock, y no más de él, no de Mycroft.

Siente vibrar el teléfono celular dentro de sus pantalones pero lo ignora, hoy en realidad no es él mismo así que puede darse el lujo de ignorar por una vez en su vida un mensaje de texto. Se retira poco a poco del doctor y toma el rostro de John entre sus manos, porque solo por hoy puede permitirse que sea John y no el doctor Watson al que le dirija todo el amor que en su momento le asustó sentir, pero que en ese momento no puede suprimir. Acaricia su rostro de forma lenta, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siente, aguantando las inmensas ganas de besarle, aunque una vez más el doctor le sorprende depositando un suave e inocente beso en sus labios. Ahora el teléfono no cesa de vibrar.

–¿Sherlock, qué ocurre? Recuerda que a penas y convencimos a la Sra. Hudson de no hablar sobre nuestra relación…No queremos levantar sospechas en tu hermano ¿O sí? – John deposita un nuevo beso que le deja durante un segundo en shock y mirando de forma borrosa, está consciente de que en realidad son lágrimas y que si no se recupera pronto comenzarán a caer por sus mejillas.

–Entiendo, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo – No puede evitar sonar un poco más frío de lo que en realidad quiere sonar y levanta las comisuras de su boca en un intento de sonrisa que sabe no llega a sus ojos y debe asemejarse más a una mueca sin sentido, cosa que la mirada preocupada que John le confirma. Se aparta sin parecer desesperado por hacerlo y saca su teléfono, son al menos 19 mensajes de su hermano, después de todo parece que se ha tomado enserio lo de la vigilancia.

_"Mycroft, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –SH"_

_"Mycroft, aleja tus manos de John. –SH"_

_"Maldita sea, ¡Aléjate de John! –SH"_

Todos son los mensajes tienen un contenido similar, cosa que en realidad le importa poco así que vuelve a guardarlo y frente a la atenta mirada de John se acerca a la ventana que da hacia la calle y mira de la manera más desinteresada y fría a la cámara de vigilancia que apunta en su dirección. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora? El dolor que siente en su interior es algo que jamás ha experimentado en su vida, nunca le interesaron los aspectos románticos de las relaciones humanas, jamás pensó en realidad ser rechazado sin siquiera haberse arriesgado a obtener lo que siempre amó, lo que en su momento le sacó del agujero negro en el que estaba. Esta vez el celular suena con el timbre de llamada, seguramente es Anthea, así que responde el teléfono.

–Señor, he confirmado el desarrollo del proyecto, al parecer durante la visita de su hermano menor a las instalaciones se perdió una pequeña cantidad de sustancia que se encontraba en sus etapas de experimentación más avanzadas. Al parecer la cantidad no superaba los tres mililitros de volumen por lo que el robo pasó desapercibido para los científicos y por lo mismo no fue reportado – Observa cómo su reflejo expresa una mueca de desagrado ante las noticias, su pequeño hermano, siempre tan astuto. El movimiento detrás de él llama su atención, el Doctor Watson ha decidido retirarse a su habitación.

–Entiendo, pero me imagino debe haber una solución, de otro modo no me hubieras contactado – Está desesperado, desolado sería la palabra correcta, no soportará un segundo más estar en ese lugar, en ese cuerpo.

–La fórmula tiene un tiempo límite que está estrechamente relacionado con el volumen que fue consumido, según los cálculos que realizaron los científicos, el efecto debe parar dentro de un par de minutos. Esto se debe a que a pesar de que la cantidad ingerida por ambas partes fue casi nula, las similitud de su material genético por ser familia hace que el tiempo que dura el efecto se extienda considerablemente –Un silencio ligeramente incómodo se extiende durante un par de segundos antes de que la voz de su asistente se escuche otra vez. – Lo más recomendable sería que se recueste en algún lugar, la desconexión le provocará la pérdida del conocimiento.

–Muy buen trabajo como siempre Anthea, te veo entonces dentro de un par de minutos. – Sin más corta la llamada y guarda una vez más el teléfono en sus pantalones y sonríe a la cámara que no le ha perdido de vista en todo ese tiempo, Sherlock debe estar al corriente ya de toda esa información. Ligeramente encorvado y arrastrando un poco los pies al caminar se dirige al cuarto de Sherlock para recostarse en su cama, quiere mucho a su hermano como para dejarlo tirado a medio piso. Pero ¿Cuántas veces en el día el Doctor Watson piensa sorprenderle? Está sentado en la cama de la habitación mirándole con una sonrisa triste.

–Las paredes del departamento son bastante delgadas, ¿Sabes? Además puede que no tenga una inteligencia extraordinaria como los Holmes pero los conozco demasiado bien como para no poder diferenciarlos… – Su mirada se desvía a la mesita de noche como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no quiere ver la lástima en los ojos de John. – Lo siento Mycroft, no era mi intención que te enteraras de este modo…las cosas simplemente se dieron con tu hermano y tú te veías tan distante y frío que creí que me habías olvidado así que nunca dije nada, tu hermano se ganó su lugar en mi corazón por méritos propios, créeme que yo.. –

–No digas nada, John. Las cosas ya no pueden ser diferentes. Perdí mi oportunidad antes, era obvio que seguirías con tu vida… –Que me olvidarías completó su mente, pero no era bueno abrir su corazón ahora que se caía pedazos. Un mareo le obliga a buscar apoyo en la pared más cercana que hay a su alcance y John se levanta para tomarle en brazos y darle apoyo.

–...Nunca te olvidé, John… –Su voz apenas y sale en un susurro que es difícil escuchar, pero John aprieta más su agarre contra él y le conduce a la cama donde le recuesta y después el mismo John es quien le abraza y acerca la cabeza de Mycroft en el cuerpo de Sherlock a su pecho, el latido del corazón de John es lo último que escucha antes de perder el conocimiento.

Puede que quizá ahora su propio corazón este roto, pero tiene la certeza de que las dos cosas que más ama en la vida estarán protegidas, está seguro de que tanto John como Sherlock se protegerán mutuamente por que se aman y él, como el guardián que siempre ha sido, se dedicará a observar desde lejos y procurará mantener la felicidad de ambos intacta.

FIN

**¡Arriba Scotland Yard!** Y gracias por leer :)


End file.
